Lady Doom
Personality Gwen is a very fierce, streetwise, and a capable lone wolf, always ready to take on her team's good humor with her sharp tongue and sarcasm. She is often quiet, mean, and mysterious. She can always come up with a witty remark, specifically in reply to most of Blaze's antics and attempts at humor. Gwen is often the most mature member of the her friends, often giving advice to others about various subjects, and generally staying calm even in desperate situations. She is, however, also the most emotionally-restrained of her friends, appearing secretive and distant; she initially does not allow any of her friends into her room and spends most of her time by herself, usually using assorted weaponry, mainly guns. Contrary to her usual behavior, she does show more emotion; often toward Doomplayer. She is not above revenge. She has either tried to hurt Blaze or anyone who defeated/annoyed her in any sort of way. Despite being a dangerous opponent, she is not insane, but some-what murderous. She tends to anger easily and is not above disciplining someone with a swift smack. Gwen is fiery and pugnacious. She is tough, headstrong, and combative. Characteristics Gwen is an expert electric guitar player. Clothing Gwen has long, black hair put into a ponytail at the top of her head held back, she has two locks of hair framing her face. Her clothing is sexually attractive and appealing in nature, consisting of a black choker around her neck, a white one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff, and a black bracelet around her rist. She also wears a pair of white shorts, with a silver belt, and black boots. Notable Quotes *" Get lost candle stick." *" You BITCH! " *"...Shut up, shut up now." *" Leave, leave right now, or i'll shove my foot so far up your ass that-" *" I don't talk like that !" *" Moma said knock you out !" *" Why the hell would you give me a cheesy line like that ?" History Early Life Gwen had trained under Ren Krawler, before he was killed by a Darkus brawler (Loyalty). Ren gave her linehalt to keep his Forbidden Power safe, and to watch over the forbbiden bakugan. She then joined the Doom Crew in search of more forbidden Bakugan. Gwen appeared in Season 2 Episode 5 "Legion of Doom" where it is revealed that she used to be Vanderus' girlfriend. Later in the Episode, she brawled him, but lost. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Valkarie Punches': Gwen can punch through solid concrete, and various metals. Abilities *'Ninjitsu': She has demonstrated incredible fighting skills against Hunter, and various other opponents. *'Agility': *'Marksmanship': She has impressive skills with long-range objects, such as guns, or throwing knives, or "pretty much any thing with a trigger." *'Stealth': Equipment Weapons *'Hand Gun': Easy to carry and use. Bakugan *Darkus Linehalt *Darkus Infinity Helios *Darkus Evo Phantom Dharak *Darkus Evo Viper Helios Gates *'3rd Judgement:' One bakugan can survive 3rd Judgement and only one. That bakugan is cast into the Doom Dimension. *'Reboot:' If the bakugan has a darkus Pyrus or ventus Attribute it gains 100 g's *'Flatline:' The rival Bakugan loses half your G power Abilities *'Doom Card:' Sends the rival's losing bakugan to the Doom Dimension. *'Final Destruction:' Does 800 damage to any bakugan on the field and can hit any bakugan. Relationships Doomplayer Rose Firestormblaze Lady Doom also considers Blaze to be a friend, but the two are quite opposites and they often bicker over even the mundane reasons. Ending with Blaze getting shot, or hurt in some way. She also considers him to be an annoyance, as most girls do. She continues to treat him in a hostile way. Vanderus Gallery 129px-Lady Doom.png 144px-Lady Doom Take 2 !.png|Lady Doom in Season 3 Anime 2011-07-24_2153.png 2011-07-24_2100.png 2011-07-24_2158.png 2011-07-24_2045.png Bakugan 356px-Darkus InfinityHelios.png 394px-Darkus Linehalt2.png 407px-Darkus Evo PhantomDharak.png Darkus Evo ViperHelios.png Battle Gear 407px-Silver Boomix.png Chargeblast.jpg Mobile Assault 387px-BlazesDhC.png Traps 364px-Silver TriadElCondor.png Sturdy Defense.jpg Bakunano Sonicanon.jpg 411px-Silver_Sonicanon.png Mechtogan 364px-Darkus Vexfist.png 421px-Darkus ZenthonTitan.png Category:Doom Crew Category:Doom Being Category:Players Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Protagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Darkus Users Category:Brawlers